


Always a Black

by TheLordGreen



Series: née Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Drabble, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Once upon a Black.





	Always a Black

Once a Black, always a Black.

At least that’s how she was raised. Sure, the girls in the family would be sold/bartered/exchanged for money and political power and whatnot like it was the bloody middle ages, but ‘always a black’, they were told.

She always rolled her eyes internally.

“Yes, being sold off like cattle definitely makes me feel like a part of this big happy family,” she and Bellatrix would joke.

When her turn came up on the chopping block, she decided to test the saying. Always a Black? Not if you marry a muggleborn, you aren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Feel free to yell at me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com!


End file.
